The Pursuit of Happiness
by falendoyle
Summary: Everything is not what you expect...


Author: Emme (falendoyle)  
Rating: PG to NC-17  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to The-N. So, I own nothing and I don't get anything.  
Pairing: Wouldn't you like to know  
Summary: Everything is not what you expect it to be…

This is a AU fic. Don't let that discourage you…it still is pretty interesting.

Sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes. I'm not the best grammar person.

Feedback: Tell me what you think and any suggestions of where I can take this. This makes me want to right more and even quicker. I can update multiple times…it just depends on how much you feed me. Mostly I am saying…FEEDBACKMORE UPDATES. Oh, and I can call out lurkers. I'm not afraid to. Lol

IMGhttp://i13. Cast /b

Spencer Carlin…IMGhttp://i13. Davies…IMGhttp://i13. Woods…IMGhttp://i13. Dennison…IMGhttp://i13. Carlin…IMGhttp://i13. & Chelsea Carlin…IMGhttp://i13. Hunter…IMGhttp://i13. Colby Hunter …IMGhttp://i13. Harlow Hunter …IMGhttp://i13. Roman Carlin…IMGhttp://i13. Lenny…IMGhttp://i13. Pierre…IMGhttp://i13. to sleep little baby…"

Her voice used to softly sing to the baby girl. I remember listening to her gentle voice. I knew that she laid there curled up comfortably in our large bed with the little girl close and against her chest. The only sound was her soft voice, the suckling, and everyone's breathing. It was such a welcomed and expected sound that occurred in the middle of the night. I remember sometimes watching her while she thought I was sound asleep. I remember the loving look she would have as she would look at all of us. I would always be a couple feet away from her. Our son would take up the middle of the bed with his eccentric sleeping ways. Her voice had brought a since of love and security through my body. Now, the voice had disappeared.

"Your momma's going away…"

I laid in this large bed restless, sleep far way, a distant memory. I held the small little girl close to my body, afraid to let her go. She was a reminder of her, the piece of her heart that was still conscious. Next to her, sprawled out on iher/r side of the bed was our blonde haired son. The two children was the only thing that gave me a reason to have hope.

Don't leave nobody but the baby…"

I looked past him at the curtains lightly blowing due to the breeze outside. The moon was bright and casting a glow through the curtains. The glow danced across the room. I had forgot to close the window, but the soft breeze was welcomed. It was comforting.

"You're a sweet little baby…"

This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't the plan that we had made. We had our whole life planned out and it was going to be perfect. We were already perfect. We had our two beautiful children and were planning on having a third. We planned to get married. We both was living our dreams.

"Don't you weep pretty baby…"

But this happened…

"She was so healthy," I thought to myself, my eyes still stayed on the curtains. She had been the epiphany of health. We did the whole Natural Family thing. We ate organic and exercised regularly. We had our herbs and vitamins daily. She was so fucking healthy and then this happened…

"She long gone with her red shoes on, gonna need a brand new lovin' baby…"

I had come home from the market. I needed to pick up some salmon for dinner. I had taken our son with us to give her some time to nap with our baby girl. When I opened the door I knew something was wrong. There was a sharp cry coming from the day room. It was loud, panicky; something only a frightened child could give. I held tightly to our son, as his hands help tight around my neck. I made my way quickly into the day room. I was hoping just to find our baby girl having a fit, but my heart knew something was seriously wrong.

The scene was quite ironic. The room was filled with large windows that overlooked the backyard garden, and the sun poured into the room. The room had a country fill to it. It was perfect for our family to take naps in or just relax. There was a beautiful day bed on one side of the room and comfortable chairs on the other side. By one of the chairs a bright red fire engine lay untouched.

"Go to sleep little baby…"

I saw her lying on the floor. She appeared as if she was sleeping but the spelt bottle of vitamin water and the crying child told me different. The little girl's face was red and tears were falling down off her cheeks. She was next to the women's side banging her tiny fist against her. My heart broke as I watched my daughter fiercely bang against the woman. She knew that something was wrong with her mother and that hurt me.

I had acted quickly. I had set the little boy down on the floor, he protested a little. He didn't want to let go, but I had to pry his tiny hands away so I could help my lover. I checked to see if she was breathing, and was relieved that she was. She had a soft and barely there heartbeat. I tried to wake her, in hope that she only passed out but the women wake up from her sleep.

"You and me and the devil makes three…"

It was a blur after that. I remember the ambulance came and we went to the hospital. As they rushed her into the building, and past large white doors, I stood there as the doors closed in my face. I held both our children close. I had to set in the waiting room for seven hours and twenty four minutes. It took that long to calm down the screaming and hungry little girl. It took that long to get my son to come out of his self-induced trance of fear. It took that long to get them to sleep, to wait for my two best friends to come. I had one take the kids home finally and to get them in bed. It was seven hours and twenty four minutes of constant worry.

She had a cerebral aneurysm. It had ruptured and started immediate bleeding that if had gone untreated for any longer, she would have died. When she came into the hospital they did scans and went into emergency surgery to drain the vessel. When a nurse came out, seven hours and twenty four minutes after they arrived, she explained everything to me. She informed me that they were still in surgery but it looked as if my girl would make it. She also said that there was also a big chance she would not make it. The answers were so vague and troublesome.

"Don't need no other lovin' baby…"

It took four more hours for the doctor to come back out. The doctor, a peaceful and happy young woman, was covered in her blood and had a stressed look on her face. She told me that they had fixed everything in her brain. That there was little damaged to the brain, but there were still some complications. When I asked her if I could go see her, talk to her, anything…she told me that at the end of the surgery she had fell into a coma.

My world fell away.

My happiness was gone.

"Go to sleep little baby…"

I let my eyes drift back to the two sleeping children. The moon was now dancing across the bed, and shot light across their angelic faces. Both children miss her. It isn't hard to tell. They both are close to her; she was the one with them constantly. I might have only worked a nine to five job, but that was eight hours that I wasn't there with them. She had cared for them, nurtured them, taught them, and fed them, everything. She was gone and they knew it. Her son sort of understood what was going on, but still his three year old mind didn't comprehend all of it. Her daughter, only nine months, took it really hard. She didn't sleep that much. She was so used to being breastfed, so used to the closeness and warmth that she had given her. I couldn't give that to her. They had lost one mother and the other was not too far behind if she didn't pull herself together.

I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and hit it away somewhere deep inside a coma ridden woman. There was a large hole in my chest and the only thing I felt was the warmth from the blood slowly leaking out.

"Come and be my ever lovin' baby."

My happiness had quickly disappeared. Her voice was gone. The comfort and security was gone. I had lost it. I know that everything that was once lost has the possibility to be found, but that would be so much work. That would mean that I would have to find happiness, a happiness that didn't include her.

I looked at my children, my two beautiful children who depended on me. I was the only one in their lives now.

I owe it to them…

A/N

Everything is not what you expect…..

Chapter One

Teaser

Her curls framed her face perfectly. She had a mixture of brunette, blonde, and red hair. I had only stepped out of the hospital before bumping into this girl. She looked beautiful, yet held back. She wore large Dior sunglasses that hid half of her face.

"Sorry," I mumbled. My shyness was slowly filling my body.

She let out a soft laugh that was the sound angel's must make. "It's okay. It was my fault; I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the walkway."

My smile curved a little more upward, but it was still simple. Her voice had a mixture of raspy and huskiness that brought shivers down my back.

She pulled the sunglasses so that they were holding her hair back on the top of her head. They reveled whiskey colored eyes that made me immediately want to get drunk looking at them. She had a since of life vibrating off of her. She was different then what I knew, but also similar. She made me smile immediately and that was what made her have some similarities to iher/i.

I got enough confidence to go through my body, "Hello, I'm Spencer Carlin."

She smiled brightly, her eyes was gazing over my body. "Hi, I'm Ashley Davies."

…..


End file.
